Sent into a Lightless Future
by wolfbane
Summary: not telling! read it first! all right it manly involves hikari she meets the other dd and reflects on her relationship with daisuke and takeru
1. Sent into a lightless future

Sent Into A Lightless Future  
  
Authors note: This fanfic idea was created with the help of OneFarleyMan@aol.com. Thankies!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A young girl sat on a bench in Odaiba park, eating lunch and laughing with her friends about the old times.  
  
It had been 3 years after the defeat of malomyotismon, and Davis, Tk, Yolie, Ken, and Kari were celebrating the  
  
anneversary of the defeat. Davis and Tk had developed a closer relationship but are still fighting over Hikari. Ken  
  
and Yolie, have put aside their diffrences and gotten together. Cody, has become a master in kendo and is actualy  
  
teaching younger children. Kari, is still the same as she used to be but still has not decided whether she should tell  
  
Davis and Tk who she wants to go out with.  
  
"Alright, who's up for a game of soccer?" Davis asked, grinning.  
  
"You mean 'Hey Tk, whoever wins gets Kari'." Yolie mocked.  
  
"You know Yolie, me and Tk don't consider Kari as an item. Its her choice, not ours."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'll play you one-on-one Motomiya, but you'll regreat it." Tk said confidently.  
  
Davis scowled. "We'll see about that."  
  
The two began to play, forgetting to ask if any one else wanted to join.  
  
"The way those two fight over me, I'm afraid we'll find out whether the egg or the chiken came first before they'll stop,"  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Either that or Tai would finally cut his hair!" Cody said bursting out laughing.  
  
"HEADS UP!" Davis screamed.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Kari turned around just in time to see the ball coming and ducked. The ball was stopped by a solem looking boy.  
  
"Tai! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Sora?"  
  
Tai winced. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Kari, Davis, Yolie, Tk, Ken, Cody, I need you all to listen carefully. I am Tai, sent back from ten years from now,  
  
to bring Kari into the future. In ten years from now, an evil viral digimon, infamously known as 'Shadowmon', has  
  
taken control of both worlds. Sadly in the future, Kari and Sora have died.I have come back because Kari and  
  
Gatomon are the only ones that can defeat him."  
  
"I-I died?" Kari asked trembeling.  
  
"NO WAY! EITHER ME OR TK WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE HIT! WE BOTH PROMISED TO EACH OTHER THAT  
  
NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, ONE OF US WOULD ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR HER!" Davis yelled.  
  
"I am sorry to cut you off short but Kari and I have to go. Good bye."  
  
Tai grabbed on to Kari's hand and they both vanished.  
  
"NOOOO!!! DAMNIT! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HER BROTHER! COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
Ken was having trouble holding Davis back. His heart felt as if it had just been shattered and tears were streaming down  
  
his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter coming up soon! please review! 


	2. Pure Chaos

Pure Chaos  
  
Same disclaimer SAME EVERYTHING!!! Except for the story *teehee*  
  
Davis' P.O.V.  
  
Damnit. When is Tai gonna come back? Were already late for the counter strike!  
  
"Tai! You came back!" Tk yelled happily.  
  
" Where else would I go?"  
  
I turned around and looked into our leaders eye's. He stared straight back, shooting me a look  
  
of pure chaos. I shot him back the same look. I could see that he was just as fumed as me for what happed  
  
three years ago. I saw a young girl standing next to him, eyes sparkleling like the ones of my lost love.  
  
"Tai? Where are we?" Kari asked.  
  
"Th-tha-thats KARI?!?!" Everyone screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Wow! She looks young still!" Cody noted.  
  
"NO! THAT'S NO WAY THAT THAT CAN BE HIKARI! DAMNIT! SHE'S GONE BECUSE OF ME!!  
  
DAMNIT! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THAT!"  
  
Tai walked up to me and punched me in the gut.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT!! WHATS DONE IS DONE! YOU WELL KNOW  
  
THAT I HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU BUT WE CAN'T ACT LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Tai spat.  
  
I stood up slowly, wincing. I looked at'Hikari'.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, but I still can't believe that's her." I said blantly.  
  
"Daisuke?" Kari said puzzled.  
  
She walked up to me and stared at me.  
  
"You've changed. You've changed so much...."  
  
She put her hand on my face, touching my scar.  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"If you must know, I'll tell you.  
  
~~~~~F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K~~~~~  
  
"Tai! Watch out!" I yelled.  
  
We were being attacked by Shadowmon's digimon. It was just a regular mission where three of  
  
us were sent out to get supplies, but we were sighted and attack unexpectedly.  
  
"VIRAL SPARK!"  
  
A Nemesismon attacked Tai he blacked out. I ran up to him woried to see if he had been infected.  
  
If the Viral Spark infected you, there was no way of getting free of its dark powers. Luckily, he didn't  
  
show any signs of being infected.  
  
I heard someone trip and scream  
  
"Kari!"  
  
I ran to her picked her up and started running.  
  
"VIRAL SPARK!"  
  
The attak hit me head on, sending me into the blinding dust. A rock had scraped my left cheek,  
  
leaving what I knew was going to be a scar.   
  
Kari had rolled a few feet ahead, laying unconcous.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
I tried to run and protect her but was knocked down by a Nemisismon. It got to her before I did.  
  
"NEMISIS DRAIN!"  
  
The digimon drained her power before I had gotten up and ran there. When I got there, she had   
  
already been deleted. A cried as I sat there, for being such an idiot for not being able to save her.  
  
~~~~~E*N*D* O*F* F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K~~~~~  
  
I was trying to hold back the tears telling myself that if I cried, I'd break my promise to my love.  
  
I noticed she was crying. She hugged me. I didn't know what to do then, so I hugged her back.  
  
"I'll never leave you Dai-kun, never." She wispered into my ears.  
  
Is this really her, I thought. I don't know, but it was too soon to jump to conclusions as I have alreay did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Next chapter coming up soon! next time Kari learns about what has happened in the last ten years. 


	3. Your new reality

Your New Reality  
  
Same disclaimer, but i am broke though. this is one thing that is free. wait a minuet....  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
Davis, Tai Tk, everyone had changed. It was if I was given a new brother and friends. I felt alone,  
  
because I don't know everyone like I used to. Tai was more stern, serious, courageous, and so was  
  
Davis. Tk looks like he had gotten quieter and more calm than before. Cody was a lot braver, or so  
  
Tai said. Yolie was wearing (gasp) contacts, and had matured a bit more. Izzy was as smart as ever.  
  
Matt....well Matt was still rebelious twords the group and his enemies. Joe was the teams medical wizard.  
  
Mimi had become the 'mother' of the group but has lost her usual sparkle now that sora was gone.  
  
"Tai, where are we?" I asked looking around at my surroundings.  
  
"Were in an underground base that not even Shadow can find."  
  
The place looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. But aside from that, we each had our own room  
  
and bathrooms. Izzy said he was the one with the most spare time so he remodled the place to acostom our  
  
living needs. I was surprised. I never knew Izzy could be a 'handy man', or so to speak.  
  
"Holy Shit!" I heared Davis spat.  
  
"What?!" Everyone rushed to where he was standing.  
  
"What the FUCK is that?" Tai said glancing at the screen.  
  
"Its Shadow! He must have detected Hikari's powers and knew she was here!" Izzy popped.  
  
"Alright, I knew this would happen sonner or later. Gather all the digimon and the other digidestined!  
  
EVACUATE THE BASE! IZZY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Tai started shouting orders.  
  
"Hikari, I need you to follow me and don't lose sight of me! Ok?" Tai said.  
  
"Sure, I guess...." I said not really knowing what was going on.  
  
Tai grinned what I'd never thought I'd see in this Tai.  
  
"Look Tai, me and veemon are gonna stay behind and hold them off for a while ok?" Davis said finally speaking up.  
  
"NO! We need you!"  
  
"Look, if I stay there would be less of a chance he would follow Hikari!"  
  
"Damnit Dais how many times do I have to say-"  
  
But Davis was already gone. He bolted out the front door and charged right into Shadow's attack.  
  
I hope he'll be ok I prayed.  
  
I heared Tai mummur.  
  
"He's gonna need all the help he can get...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's gonna happen to dai? Wait for the next chapter! 


	4. Battle

Battle  
  
Same disclaimer same evreything once again........  
  
Davis P.O.V.  
  
"Veemon, wake up!"  
  
"Wha- when's dinner?"  
  
"You already ate knuckle head! Shadow's attacking, we need you!"  
  
"Oh, I mean, um- right! Let's go!"  
  
We rushed out the front door not knowing what would hit us, literaly. We both got punched by a  
  
Gazimon.  
  
"Ow! Grrr, you'll pay for that!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!! MASTER SAVE US!!!!"  
  
"*sigh* do they always have to be so cowardly?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Dun' know. Let's just get this over with, ok?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Veemon digivolve toooo..... Palidramon!"  
  
"Desparado Blast-"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! MASTER SAVE US!!!!!!"  
  
(As you can imagen, about 500 Gazimon are hiding behind their master.)  
  
"Great. I try a sneak attack and for some UNEXPLAINED reason bring along 500  
  
cowardly Gazimons. Life Is just soooooo sad." Shadow said.  
  
"Quit ranting and fight me!" Palidramon screamed.  
  
"Ehhhh...... I don't feel like it any more. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
(Palidarmon and Davis-Anime fall)  
  
"Let's go Gazimons"  
  
"Ooo, I hear there's a great pizza parlor on main street!"  
  
"Pizza AGAIN!"  
  
"Let's eat sushi then."  
  
"EWWWW! Fish!"  
  
"Your Japanese For god's sake!"  
  
(Rambiling fades away leaving Davis and the de-digivolved veemon standing there profusively)  
  
"*sigh* I'll never understand Shadow." Veemon said.  
  
"Oh well. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHHAAHAHA! You were expecting an immense battle but it turned out to be humor!!!!! Sorry, I had writer's block  
  
and couldn't think of anything else. Oh well. Note: Veemon has learned how two digivolve into Palidramon without Ken.  
  
By the way what happened to (gasp) KeN??!?!?!?!?! 


	5. Thinking

Thinking  
  
Same disclaimer, same everything.  
  
*Sigh* Why didn't I tell her how I felt all those years ago? I mean, I had plenty of chances, but I could never bring up the courage of telling her. Even her past self has come back to haunt me. Maybe its because I know she loves Tk. I just don't know any more. With all that's going on, its hard to really focus on your feelings. Maybe I should just take a break from everything so I can sort this out and I won't have to deal with it again. Yeah, that's just what I'll do.  
  
"Hey Chibimon, were going to take a little vacation, ok?"  
  
"Why Davish, is something wrong?" Chibimon had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I just…got to sor some things out, ya know."  
  
"Is it about.."  
  
Daisuke grinned. "You know me too well chibi."  
  
They walked on for about an hour, not knowing or caring where they went. They spotted a cave that looked somewhat familiar. But they couldn't tell what was familiar about it.  
  
"Davish! This is where we first met!"  
  
"Wow! I'd never thought I'd see this place again!"  
  
"Feels good to be home."  
  
"Wadaya mean? You were stuck in an egg all that time!"  
  
Chibimon laughed. "Guess I forgot about that. Heh, heh."  
  
"So is there anything that I can do to help Davish?"  
  
"No, I have to sort out this problem out on my own. Sorry."  
  
"So'kay."  
  
Now what do I do? Maybe I should just forget about her. No, that would be running away from my problems. Not a good thing for the child of courage, heh, heh. I wounder how their doing? Maybe I should e-mail them so they won't worry.  
  
Davis tried looking for his D-terminal, but couldn't locate it.  
  
"Um, Chibi, we have a problem……"  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! Come back later for more! 


	6. Trouble

Trouble  
  
Authors note: sorry for all the short chapters lately. I've been grounded for…..how long was that again, heh heh. I'll try and make this one long.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?"  
  
"Calm down, all I did was lose the D-terminal."  
  
Veemon sighed. "At least you haven't lost the D3."  
  
Davis had a wave of sadness go across his face. I keep letting everyone down. There all mad at me. I haven't changed a single bit from when I was younger. Everyone's matured except me. Hell, even Cody's got more common sense than me. Why can't I grow up? Let go of my child ness play and thoughts. Why can't I do anything at all? Damnit, I feel so useless at times like these. Why can't I just think straight for once, be clear minded?  
  
Veemon noticed the sickening look on Davis' face and thought he was reacting to what Davis said.  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I'm always cranky when I'm hungry."  
  
"S'okay'. Besides, I have to sort things out, ya know, stop blaming things on others, stop being so depressed. I just have to work things out by myself."  
  
"Yo-you mean you want me to leave." Veemon whimpered.  
  
Davis laughed a little at his partners misunderstanding. "No. I'll never leave your side."  
  
Veemon felt better now that the thought of his partner leaving him left his mind for good.  
  
"Thanks, Davis. You know I'll always be there for you."  
  
"I know, Veemon."  
  
  
  
God, I hope he's alright.  
  
Tk noticed the girl's sudden change of mood.  
  
"Hikari, don't worry, I'm sure that through all he's been, this is like playing soccer to him, second nature." Tk said reassuringly.  
  
"I don't know, he seemed pretty rebellious and mad when he left." Kari stated.  
  
Tai sighed. (A/N: That rhymes!) "I must say, Davis has gotten rebellious again. I left him for a while, and then came back to haunt him again."  
  
"I guess some things can never be changed." Cody said.  
  
"I just don't know why he wouldn't respond. I e-mailed him on his D- terminal and I haven't got an answer yet." Izzy asked, puzzled.  
  
Mimi laughed. "Maybe he lost his… Uh,oh."  
  
"Yup, I knew it." Matt said disapprovingly. "He lost the D-terminal."  
  
Kari didn't know what came over her but she felt a need to defend him when usually she would just laugh along.  
  
"Hey, c'mon guys, Davis never talked behind our backs."  
  
"OOOOO, Do I sense a PROTECTIVE side of Hikari for DAISUKE?"  
  
"Tai, you remember that baseball bat Dad gave you for a present?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
BONK!  
  
"Well now you feel it."  
  
Everyone cracked up at Tai's unfortunate situation.  
  
"Arrgh. Come here you little…"  
  
Tai grabbed his sister and started to tickle her to death.  
  
"Tai! Hahahaha! Sto-stop it!" Kari giggled.  
  
This is how it's supposed to be. Me, my brother and everyone else having a good time with no worries at all. No monsters, or demons. Just happiness and fun. 


	7. More depression and ....Pineapples?!?!

More unhappiness and a… Pineapple!?!?!  
  
Umm just forget about the title and read on.  
  
"I think its time we get going."  
  
"Yeah, I am kinda hungry Davish."  
  
"lets go look for some food or somethin'."  
  
For the past hour or so, they had sat in the unbearable silence not knowing what to say to each other. Daisuke drifted of more and more into his depression, drowning in his own thoughts and Chibimon didn't know how to help or comfort him. The two had been like that recently, drifting farther apart afraid that if one of them made a move the move would end up harming the other. Their friendship was slowly depleting as Daisuke distanced himself.  
  
"Wha…"  
  
Daisuke stopped to see Chibimon staring at a tree.  
  
"What?" Daisuke turned his head to see why Chibimon had stopped walking.  
  
"What the hell….?"  
  
Out there, right in the open of a field was a….pineapple tree?  
  
"Um, Davish?"  
  
"Yeah?" Daisuke said still staring at the tree.  
  
"Why is there a tree in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Umm..good point."  
  
Without looking at each other the two rushed to the tree, started shaking the tree, and as pineapples fell, Daisuke got out his pocket knife and started to cut open and eat the pineapples along with Chibimon who didn't care about the spikes and already finished three.  
  
"Whoa… I feel a bit woozy Davish," Said Chibimon standing up.  
  
"I know, me too," said Daisuke after eating one.  
  
The world became a spinning roller coaster as the two blacked out.  
  
  
  
"I see you have woken up, dear chosen child."  
  
Daisuke slowly opened his eyes having a slight headache and wondered were he was. He slowly averted his weary gaze to the mysterious voice that had called upon him.  
  
"Shadow?!?"  
  
Chibimon also slowly opened his eyes to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Ah, your partner is up too." Shadow said, nodding in Chibi's direction which was…right across from Daisuke as if he couldn't notice.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?! Where the heck am I?! And what does this have to do with pineapples?!?!?" Daisuke said demandingly.  
  
"I can answer your last question but I can't say about the other."  
  
"That's it! Chibimon digivolve into Flamedramon and fry him!"  
  
"Um…Davish?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're both chained up."  
  
Daisuke finally looked down and noticed that he was chained up.(Duh) He had been too mad at first to really notice anything.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Maybe next time you'll listen to your head instead of that empty less pit you call a stomach," Shadow chuckled.  
  
"Why you piece of sh-"  
  
"Anyways, I can't believe you actually feel for the 'pineapple tree standing in the middle of nowhere' trick. I guess I just can't underestimate you kids these days." Shadow said sarcastically.  
  
"Why you…get back here!"  
  
Shadow just ignored the two and walked out of the captive room that held one of the most powerful person and powerful digimon in the universe.  
  
"Hah, and all it took was a silly pineapple tree…." 


End file.
